When Sam and Jack Understand Completed!
by Krismarief
Summary: Sam and Jack finally understand how important they are to each other
1. Default Chapter

            **Disclaimer**: This is strictly a Jack and Sam story. Neither they nor any of Stargate SG-1 belong in anyway to me. (though I may covet) 

            As far as I know there are no spoilers but there will be some "adult content" so be warned…. Hey! Its' a romance, what do you expect?

            The concussion of the blast threw them into the air, then onto the ground in a hard landing. Daniel jumped back up, winded, hair standing out all over, but ok. "Jack? Sam? Teal'c?" he asked frantically. 

            "I'm in one piece Daniel," Sam coughed. "My ribs are sore, and my hair probably looks like yours but I'm ok." She said wryly getting up on her feet. "As am I Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied, coming out of the smoke with a slight limp. 

            "Colonel?" Sam asked, looking around. "Sir, are you ok?" but there was no answer. "Daniel, dial us home, I need to find the Colonel." Sam was frantically searching for the Colonel, when she saw a foot shod in a black boondocker twitch behind a bush, and heard a groan. "Sir!" she cried, sprinting over to find Jack on the ground, one leg obviously broken, the other sluggishly bleeding. His face was dirty from the blast and with connecting with the ground, and he was unconscious. 

            Rapidly bandaging the wound on his leg with her bandanna, she started checking for more injuries. She brushed her hand over his lap, when a voice said, "Careful there Carter, I might think you were interested in me for more than my command style." He chuckled weakly at his own wit, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh in relief that he was coherent. 

            "Sir, you have a badly broken leg, and other injuries." 

            "Damn it. Now I have to see Janet. How's Daniel?" Jack asked.

            "Uninjured as far as I know, he's dialing us home." Sam said, looking around for something to splint his leg with. 

            "Wouldn't you know it,' Jack complained, "This time I get hammered and he gets away scott free. You know, I always wondered what 'scott free' meant." He groaned suddenly and passed out again. 

            "Sir? Sir?" Sam slapped his cheek lightly. She hadn't heard the sounds of close by fire until she turned to find Teal'c and saw him firing his staff weapon at more of the enemy coming through the smoke.  The smoke from the explosion must have led them here. 'Damn." Sam thought to herself, bringing her attention back to the Colonel. Daniel came in low, running between the bushes, to kneel by Sam. "I'm going to go through the gate and get reinforcements. Stay down." He looked at Jack with worry in his eyes. "Here's my zat." He handed it to Sam and off he went, dodging enemy fire. 

            "Carter." Jack whispered, pain evident in his voice. "Sir?" Sam bent down to hear, keeping a wary eye on the approaching enemy. "Go, get Teal'c and go through the gate. Leave me here with a weapon." He said, eyes squeezed shut against the unconsciousness he could feel creeping up. 

            "No WAY." she said. "I am not leaving you behind, Sir." Sam said fiercely.

            Jack gasped, "Direct order Major!" 

            Sam bent closer to his ear. "Screw your order, I love you too much to leave you behind. Now shut up and conserve your strength. Daniel will come with reinforcements." She kissed his cheek, and then used the zat on one of the enemy who was getting too close to Teal'c. She glanced at the Colonel but he was unconscious again.

            The enemy was getting uncomfortably close when Daniel and SG7, performing as the cavalry, charged through the gate firing, taking out most of the enemy. The rest decided that they couldn't win and scampered off. "You took your time Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said, wearily using his staff weapon as a prop, as Daniel came over to check on him. 

            "Do you hear that Sir? Daniel came through with the cavalry, and now you can see Janet and her great big needles." Sam was unaware of her tears; her whole being was concentrating on the Colonel. Two of SG-7 came up with a stretcher and gently rolled the injured Colonel on, then all of them went through the gate.

            "Welcome back SG-1 and SG-7. I see you mostly came back in one piece." He watched in concern as Janet checked out the injured man. "What happened,  Dr. Jackson?" He asked.  Daniel looked away from Jack, "They thought we were there to steal their children, Sir." The General sighed, "Understood Dr. Jackson, briefing at 1600. Good job SG-7. Dismissed." 

General Hammond looked at Major Carter in concern. As soon as they had come through the gate it was obvious that Colonel O'Neill was hurt. Major Carter had barely acknowledged anyone's presence; she was so focused on the Colonel. He watched as Janet took charge and the Major had left with the med team as well. It looked like emotions were getting serious. He had some serious thoughts on the subject too.

            Sam had been checked out by one of the nurses and aside from lightly bruised ribs, she was fine. She sat in her chair; idly swinging the Colonel's sunglasses back and forth, staring at the wall. She didn't know that there were tear tracks through the grime on her face.

            Janet had bustled back in, noticing Sam had been joined by Daniel and Teal'c, all of whom looked at her expectantly. Janet smiled, "Just a severe concussion, a broken leg and a slice out of his other leg that required 12 stitches. He will recover fully with some rest." She said. Teal'c stood, "I am relieved that Colonel O'Neill will recover. I am going to meditate." He bowed courteously and left. 

            Sam and Daniel sighed in relief. Daniel looked at his watch, "I need to brief the General. I'll tell him the good news if you want to stay Sam?" and he left at Sam's nod. She looked at Janet, "Can I see him?" she asked. Janet nodded, "After you wash your face. You've more dirt on it than a 6 year old." She teased, trying to get Sam to smile. Sam grimaced as she saw herself in the mirror. She scrubbed her face clean with a washcloth, then using cool water, placed it on her aching eyes. * What if I had lost him? What would I do without him? * The thought kept looping through her mind. She dried herself off then pushed past the curtain to see Jack, pale as a ghost, lying on the bed.

            Sam pulled up a chair and settled into it, resting her crossed arms on the side of the bed, eyes not leaving Jack's face. Fifteen minutes later Janet came in to check on her patient and saw Sam sleeping on her arms, face towards the Colonel.* She is going to be stiff when she wakes up,** * **Janet thought, but left her alone.


	2. Understand? Oh yeaaahhh

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine, all belong to their creators…love those Deluise guys though…

            Jack opened his eyes with difficulty. His mouth felt like the Sahara, including the fuzzy camel. His hand moved , feeling something soft. He carefully turned his aching head to see Sam, fast asleep. 

His heart tripped painfully as he remembered what she had said. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but groaned in pain from the effort. The sound caused Sam's head to shoot up. She groaned too, her back was stiff, both from landing on the ground and sleeping bent over. She noticed that Jack's eyes were opened.

He smiled. "Drink?" he croaked. Sam stood and brought the cup and straw over so he could sip some water. No beer ever tasted better. When he was done he sighed. He looked at Sam, noticing the weariness in her eyes. He needed to make her smile.

"Such a badass. Screw my direct order? Is that what you said Carter?" He smiled in amusement at her wince. 

"Um, yeah. But I was right." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Hmmph." He huffed, trying to sound upset.

Sam looked into his eyes and saw the laughter, and something deeper that made her heart race. 

"Carter, I need you more that you need me." he said quietly. He gently took her hand that was resting on the bed, linking their fingers. When Janet came around the curtain, she pretended to be blind and dumb.

"So Colonel, awake are we?" she stuck a thermometer in his mouth, taking his other wrist to check his pulse. At the beep, she checked his temp and scribbled something on the chart. 

Jack winced, "Could we tone down the cheerful doctor routine? My head is killing me." He whined, trying to sound pitiful. Janet tut tutted, "Here's some meds for the pain and swelling. If you continue to be a good boy I can release you tomorrow, under supervision." She emphasized sternly. 

"He can come home with me, Janet." Sam said.

"What?" Jack looked at Sam in surprise.

"Sir, it makes sense. You have stairs and I don't. It will be easier to move around at my place." Sam tried to make it sound like the most reasonable solution. "Done." Janet said. "I'll release him to your care at 0800 tomorrow. I'll notify General Hammond. He probably has placed you on stand down already." Janet said with satisfaction.

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?" Jack protested. Both women turned to him, and in unison said, "NO!."

"Shoot." He said, secretly pleased as punch.

One Week later 

****

Jack was enthroned on Sam's couch, munching popcorn and watching hockey on the t.v. It was oddly cozy, Sam puttering in the kitchen, the sun shining in the windows, a piece of heaven, he was thinking, about to take a swallow of his drink when a resounding crash was heard, causing him to jerk and slopping the drink on his lap.

"Damn it!" Sam's voice came from the kitchen. 

"Everything o.k. Carter?" he asked, listening to her grumble as the sounds of sweeping up broken glass were heard. 

"I'm fine Sir." She said snappishly.

"Peachy. Can you get me a towel? I tried to wear my drink." Jack said.

"Be right there." Sam said. She entered the living room with a dish towel, and bending over proceeded to mop up his lap. Jack jerked, and grabbed her wrist. She looked up and saw heat in his eyes that made her swallow.

 "I'd better get it, or I might enjoy it too much." Jack gently took the towel from her hand and dabbed at his lap. Sam turned and fled to the kitchen. All she had wanted to do was strip the Colonel then and there and jump his bones.  She placed her hand against her frantically beating heart, willing it, and her hormones to settle down. 

Jack was sitting on the couch, thoroughly aroused by the desire he had seen in Carters, no, _Sam's_ eyes. He leaned back and tried to will the discomfort of his arousal back where it belonged. She was so beautiful, her blue eyes, short blond hair that just cried out for his fingers to run through it, the body he wanted to touch all over. Jack groaned, realizing his train of thought was so NOT helping him. 

Sam heard him groan and quickly walked to check on him, thinking he was in pain. "Colonel?" she asked. He looked at her, and all of her good intentions flew out the window. "Jack?" she said huskily, desire evident in her voice. She moved over to his side, sitting on the edge of the couch. She took his hand and placed it on her chest, so he could feel her thundering heartbeat. 

His eyes darkened, he took his hand and placed it behind her head, bringing her down for a searing kiss. He deepened the kiss, tasting her, feeling her opening her mouth to allow him to deepen it even more. They pulled back, gasping for air. He slowly reached for the buttons on her shirt, giving her a chance to change her mind. He so wanted to touch her. 

Her eyes were on his, and she leaned forward to allow his better access to the buttons. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against her neck. His tongue came out, licking lightly, causing her to shiver with desire. He pulled open her shirt, absolutely enjoying the lacy bra that she was wearing.

 "Nice underwear." He said huskily, tracing the top of the bra with a fingertip. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sensation. She had wanted this for so long and wanted to enjoy every second of it. He shifted around to get more comfortable, then leaned forward placing his mouth on the skin his finger had traced. Sam moaned and Jack smiled against her skin. 

"Sam? Don't you think we should go somewhere more comfortable?" Jack asked, then he dipped his tongue under the material on her bra to swipe her nipple, causing her to arch and cry out. He pulled back, watching her come to her senses and look around. "Couch makes into a bed." She said, jumping up and moving the coffee table back. He stood up carefully, and eased out of the way with the help of a crutch as Sam pulled out the hide a bed. She quickly went to the linen closet, put sheets and a couple of pillows on the bed. 

She then walked over to Jack and began to undress him quickly. She pulled off his black t-shirt over his head, tossing it over her shoulder, causing him to laugh. She began placing open mouthed kisses all over his chest, making him shudder with desire. She took the waistband of his gym shorts (cast on the leg, remember?),  sliding them down his hips where they caught on his erection. She gently freed him, causing him to moan. She slid them off the rest of the way, along with his underwear. 

"Sam, I can't stand up anymore." He said quietly, his body shuddering. She helped him lie down on the bed, arranging his leg more comfortably. He was incredibly sexy, and very aroused.

She slowly slid out of her shirt, letting it drop where she stood. She undid her bra, and slowly took it off. Then she unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them off. She stood there in her panties, and smiled teasingly. "Are you ready?" she asked, laughing when he crooked his finger for her to move closer. She quickly shed her underwear, and went to straddle him. 

Jack looked up at the beautiful woman who was over him. His heart was pounding, and his hands were trembling. He had loved her for so long, always afraid that she would choose Martouf or Narim, that he couldn't believe they were actually together. He cupped her breasts in his hands, enjoying the feel, enjoying watching her eyes close as he caressed them. Then his last coherent thought fled as she lowered herself onto him. He could feel himself slide into her tight wetness. He was shaking so much, trying to hold back his desire, just wanting to enjoy the feel of her surrounding him. As she slid back up, his control snapped. His hands gripped her hips and he began to push himself into her. 

She braced herself, taking him all in, feeling stretched and full. She started to move up and down when he gripped her hips and drove himself into her. Feeling exploded and she began to move with him, meeting each thrust, moaning with desire. She could feel the edge, the golden pleasure that was finally within reach. She felt herself fall over the edge, shuddering with climax, crying out Jack's name.

He felt her start to come apart and that pushed him over the edge as well. He pumped himself inside her with such force that he almost blacked out from the pleasure. She slowly slid down on top of him, lying on his chest. They were both raggedly breathing, sweaty and satiated. 

"Wow." 

"Oh yeah…"


	3. Next life altering decision

            Disclaimer: Nope you toads, I so don't own the Stargate SG-1 program…I wish.

            Jack and Sam had moved to her bedroom sometime during the previous evening. For one, her bed was bigger than the hide a bed, for two the room was more cozy for long sessions of love making. For three, if anyone stopped by, the hide a bed was a dead giveaway that something happened.

Jack awoke with a moan, wondering sleepily what was pinning him down. He opened an eye, and saw Sam's face, relaxed in sleep still. His heart seemed to roll in his chest. His love for her was a powerful thing. Complicated now, but absolutely worth the decision that he was going to make. He ran his fingers through her golden hair, curling the longer pieces around his fingers. He moved his fingers to her face, tracing her lips, then her nose, causing it to wrinkle.

Sam awoke to the satisfied male chuckle that rumbled under her ear. Slowly she stretched, leaning back on the bed and stretching her toes, arms raised above her head. She turned her head, looking at the satisfied man beside her, not believing the memories that came flooding back about the previous night. 

"Oh wow." Sam said, blushing furiously. She rolled to her side, facing Jack. He was lying on his back, one arm under his head, the very picture of hot desirable man. She could feel herself responding to him, it was almost uncontrollable. She scooted closer, the sheet sliding to her waist as she rested her crossed arms on his chest and smiled at him.

Jack smiled back, enjoying the wash of color on her cheeks. Her hair was tousled from sleep and her blue eyes were warm from desire.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jack asked. Sam raised her eyebrows, "For food?" she asked, laughing at his expression. Jack tapped her nose with a finger. "Yes for food, smartass. I need fuel if you are going to ravage me again." He laughed at her expression of pretend indignation. She gracefully got up, the sheet sliding off of her, making Jack almost regret that he was starving to death. She came to his side of the bed to help him up. The cast was such a pain, but he stood unsteadily as Sam slid a pair of gym shorts up his legs. His eyes were hot as she finished.

"Too bad, you said you were hungry." She laughed at him and went to slide on some sweats, tossing him a t-shirt from her drawer as she pulled one over her head. He picked it up, looking at the front and chuckled. ' Kiss me I'm Irish.' It said. Sam found his crutches and she and Jack moved into the kitchen.

Sam remade the hide-a-bed while the coffee chugged away. Jack sat down on the newly made up couch, arranging his cast on a pillow. It was a good thing too, for there suddenly was a knock at the door, causing Jack to curse quietly. Sam smirked at his response and went to answer it.

"Hey guys, wanted to see how the crippled guy was." Daniel came in smiling mischievously, while Teal'c trailed behind him. A box of doughnuts was in his hand.

"Har har." Jack said, "Give me a doughnut and I may forgive your lack of a sense of humor." He reached out his hands in a 'gimme' gesture. Teal'c looked at Jack. "You are looking well O'Neill. You may have one doughnut." Teal'c said, causing Daniel and Sam to choke on their coffee and laugh. 

"Boy, ten thousand comedians out of work and I have two in the house. Just give me a doughnut before I suggest where you can put my cast." Jack growled as Teal'c handed Jack a bear claw. Sam came over with a papertowel and plate. "No crumbs on my couch, bucko." She said sternly, smiling as Jack raised his eyebrows.  

"A little late to worry about the couch, don't ya think?" He chuckled at her frown. "I mean, I think I've been planted here for a week now." He continued innocently. 

Daniel and Teal'c watched this little byplay with amusement. Daniel walked over with his coffee, settling himself in the chair across from Jack.

"Well, are you bored out of your mind yet?" Daniel smiled. Jack, mouth full of doughnut, shook his head no. Sam came in with a cup of coffee for Jack, who took it gratefully, swallowing to clear his mouth. 

"Carter has satellite. I can watch hockey 24/7 if my little heart desires." Jack said smugly. 

"Major Carter, are you not tired of O'Neill's company?" Teal'c asked. 

"Not yet. He's been a pretty quiet houseguest, except for throwing popcorn at the t.v." Sam smiled, washing up a couple of dishes in the sink. 

"I'll have you know that if Gretzky was still playing I wouldn't have to throw popcorn." Jack said, swallowing some more of the excellent coffee. 

"Yeah yeah." Daniel waved a hand, knowing that this argument could get out of hand. "5 SG teams are offworld right now. Everything is so quiet I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." He said thoughfully.

Jack looked at Daniel. "Yeah, well, I'm going to retire." He said. Sam dropped the plate she was washing, and Daniel all but choked on his coffee. 

"What?" Daniel asked, wiping his mouth with the papertowel Jack offered him. "What do you mean?" Daniel sputtered.

"Retire. Retire! Is there any other meaning?" Jack said irritably. "My knees are giving out more and more, and this break will keep me out of action for another 5 weeks. I just think that if I want to enjoy the use of my remaining limbs, I want to be retired to do it. Is that such a crime?" He didn't dare look at Sam at that moment.

Teal'c came over to sit in the other chair. "Are you sure that this is the course of action that you want to take O'Neill?" he asked seriously, his brown eyes on his friends face.

Sam had come to sit on the arm of Daniel's chair, watching Jack's face too. This was a bombshell that she didn't expect.

Jack looked at his friends, no, really they were his family. He decided then and there to tell them the whole reason, for if anyone deserved the truth, it was his team.

"Ok, it's like this. I am in love with Sam." He looked at them, and aside from the shock on Sam's face, there was no surprise on the others faces. 

"This is not a surprise O'Neill." Teal'c said. Daniel nodded, "What he said." He looked at Sam who was still gaping at the Colonel. Daniel gently nudged her and her mouth snapped shut, eyes bright with unshed tears. "You are not doing this for me!" She said, voice wavering.

Jack looked at Sam, emotion so naked on his face that it almost hurt Daniel to see it. "I am not doing this just for you, but for us, and my damned knees! I want to settle down with you. If occasionally the SGC needs me, I can consult, but I'm tired Sam." His eyes begged for her to understand. 

"When are you going to tell the General?" she asked softly. 

"Are you ok with this? I want you to be ok with this before I make life altering decisions." Jack reached out his hand and Sam came over to kneel by his side. "I am more that ok." She leaned over and kissed him softly. 

"If you'll type it, I'll send it with Daniel today." He looked at Daniel, who nodded his head. Teal'c looked at the couple before him. "It is about time O'Neill." And everyone laughed.


	4. Was this such a great idea?

            **I do not own Stargate SG-1**

            General Hammond frowned down at the letter of resignation before him. He had always known it would probably come to this, but he still hadn't been ready. He shifted the letter and reached for his phone. 

            "Get me Major Carter at her home please, Thank you." He replaced the phone, staring off into space. 

            The phone rang, "Hammond." He said. 

            "General, it's me." Jack said, nervous. 

            "Jack, are you absolutely sure about this? Won't you reconsider?" The general asked, almost plaintively.

            "George, my body is giving me the signs. My knees are messed up, and Janet said it would take awhile for this broken leg to completely be mission ready. I really need to do this now, before it is too late." Jack said quietly.

            "Is Major Carter a factor in this decision?" Hammond asked. 

            "I don't think I am going to go there at this time General. My relationship with the members of my team, is of course very important to me, but beyond that I cannot say." Jack said carefully.

            "I understand. You know I will have to go to the President with this? I will call you when I get more details Colonel." And with that General Hammond hung up the phone. He sat there, thinking hard, then reached for the red phone.

            Jack sat for a second, then looked at a concerned Sam. "Well, what did he say?" she asked. 

            "He needs to contact the President." Jack got up, grabbed a crutch and hobbled over to Sam, kissing her quickly. "Let's go outside and sit on the porch. I feel like a little sun." Sam acknowledged the evasion with a wry smile, but followed him out onto the deck. They were still out there when an Air Force staff car pulled up to the curb. Major Davis got out of the drivers seat and started around but General Hammond got out by himself, waving off the Major.

            Jack tried to struggle to his feet but the General waved him back down. Sam stayed standing, shaking the General's hand. 

            "Hello Sir." Sam said. General Hammond nodded back, "Can I talk to Jack for a minute,  Majors?" Sam and Paul Davis looked at each other, and said "Yes Sir." In unison, then they went inside, Sam glancing at Jack. He nodded imperceptibly.

            The General sat down with a sigh. Jack sat waiting quietly, then started to fidget. "George?" he asked. The General jumped. "Sorry Jack. I guess you are wondering why I'm here?" Hammond said, using a well known delaying tactic. Jack chuckled, shifting to look at his friend. 

            "Ok, what's up?" Jack asked. 

            "The President said ok to your retirement, but requested that you be retained as a civilian consultant." Jack sighed in relief. 

            "However," Hammond said. Jack jerked, "Damn it, I knew I heard the other shoe. However what?" Jack said in a resigned tone. 

            "However, he wants Major Carter to take over the team." Hammond said quietly. Jack started laughing. "Is that all? I was going to recommend her anyway." Relief was evident in his voice.

            "What about children?" The General asked. 

            Jack stared. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  Sam walked out to them, irritation in her face.

            "Was someone going to ask me what I wanted? At anytime?" Sam asked tartly. Davis stood in the door uncomfortably.

            Jack stood, limping over to Sam. He took her face in his hands, kissed her gently, "What do you want me to do Sam? If I get down on one knee I'll never get back up. I am old, battered, sarcastic and cynical and no great catch. I want to be with you, no one else. Forever." 

            "You're not supposed to be standing on your leg." Sam said, sniffing. She helped him back to the chair. She was intensely aware of her audience.

            The General smiled at Sam, "Are you going to answer the man?" he joked gently. She looked over at Jack, "He knows what my answer is. There was never any doubt." And with that she stalked in the house.

            Jack dropped his head into his hands. "Boy, did I blow that or what." Davis stepped out, "Oh, I think it will have to be spectacular." He said, shaking his head. General Hammond stood, laughing at Jack. "Well Son, when you get her foot out of your ass, we'll have a nice retirement ceremony for you. See you in about a month." Still laughing the General shook Jack's hand, waving for Davis to follow him. Paul clapped Jack on the shoulder. "She loves you, God knows why. Make it up to her." Davis waved at Sam in the kitchen and jogged down to the car to let the General in.

            Jack watched the car pull away. "Sam? I'm an idiot. Will you forgive me?" he turned in his seat, trying to see through the windows to look at Sam. 

            There was silence from inside. Jack hung his head in defeat. The door opened quietly and Sam stepped out. "Did you really mean everything you said?" she asked quietly.

            "Mean it? Are you kidding, I have felt this way forever! I panicked so many times, thinking you were going to pick Martouf or Narim. I didn't figure I measured up to either of them. I mean, you are so much smarter than me, what did you ever see in me?" Jack asked bewildered. Sam knelt by Jack's side, tears on her face. 

            "You are the smartest, bravest, most bullheaded, practical joking man that I have ever known, and I love you with all of my heart. I think I have since I met you." Sam let out a sob and Jack wrapped her in his arms, on the front porch for all of the world to see.

            **3 days later**

            The phone was ringing and ringing when Daniel answered, out of breath. "Dr. Jackson." He gasped, bent over trying to breath.

            "Danny? Thank God, I need the worlds biggest favor." Jack said, knowing that Sam would be back from shopping pretty soon.

            "Jack? What in the hell do you need. I was looking at some rocks," a wince, "artifacts." 

            "Hah! I heard that, but I'll rub it in later. I need you to ask around to see if anyone has kittens." Jack thought he heard a car, so he hopped on one leg over to the window. Nope, just the mailman.

            "Gee, I don't know Jack, you're not here to cause any." Daniel laughed at his own joke, causing Jack to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Don't quit your day job. I'm serious, I want to get Sam a cat." Jack said.

            "That's really nice, but don't you think it will remind her of Schroedinger and Narim?" Daniel asked, watching his coffee machine slowly drip. He could hear Jack swear, "Shoot. What can I get her that will mean something to her?" He asked frustrated, rubbing his hand through his hair.

            "Jack I haven't had any coffee yet. Let me call you back in a few minutes." Daniel hovered, willing the coffee to move faster. "Daniel!!" Jack yelled.

" Ok, my first suggestion would be a naqueda reactor, but as that is impossible, please, please, let me have some coffee first." Daniel begged. Jack calmed down, then got a great idea. "Daniel, get a hold of the Tok'ra and ask Jacob! No, have him come over! Yeah, do that for me Daniel and I will be forever in your debt." Jack said, "Gotta go, Sam's back." The phone banged down in Daniel's ear. 

"Sheesh." Daniel rubbed his ear, then went to get his desperately needed cup of coffee.


	5. Geez, I've got a cast here

Stargate SG-1 is not mine but I am their greatest fan-

            **2 days later**

****

            Admittedly Jack had not thought his plan through. He didn't take into consideration how Jacob would feel about Jack living in his baby girl's house. 

Jack was scratching inside his cast with a bent coat hanger when someone pounded on the door. "Oh for crying out loud, just open the damn thing and come in." Jack didn't look up, furiously trying to reach the unreachable itch, thinking that the person at the door was Daniel. When the door opened and he looked up he saw a very mad Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Oh, crapola. Hello Jacob." Jack tried to get the coat hanger back out but now it was caught. "Damn it, son of a sea biscuit." He yanked harder and pulled out some of the cotton inside. "shoot, damn…mumble." Jack looked up after tossing the coat hanger behind him.

"Jack, what in the hell are you doing living in my daughter's house?" Jacob said, coming in and carefully closing the door. Jack replied a bit testily. "She volunteered. It wasn't my idea, not that I complained mind you, but Janet ok'ed it." He ground to a halt. "Umm, I suppose you are wondering why I had Daniel call you?" 

Jacob sat down, and his eyes flashed and Selmak spoke. "It is nice to see you Colonel O'Neill. Jacob is just a little upset, he will get over it as you humans say." Jack snorted, "Yeah, after a pound of flesh."

"Why did you call me Jack?" Jacob asked. Jack shifted in his chair, not so sure that this had been a good idea after all. He looked at Jacob and made up his mind.

"Ok, there are two things. I want your permission to marry Sam, and I need to get her something besides a ring, to let her know how serious I am at making this work." Jack said in a rush.

Jacob sat there in shock. "What about regulations?" he asked.

"I'm retiring in about a month. I'll come back as a civilian consultant, but as of  June 6th I am officially free as the proverbial bird." Jack answered.

Jacob sat for another minute. "Ok, you have my blessing. You hurt her though and I will break both of your legs. Understood?" Jacob stood up and shook Jack's hand. "As for the second question, you know Sam as well as anybody. What have you heard her talk about lately?" Jacob got up, walking around and looking at the things that had changed since he was last there. 

"Well, she did say something about liking a young singer, Josh Gro-something. He sings romantic songs, Jacob! You are a genius. I'll get her that cd and something,"…Jack fell silent. Jacob turned, "Listen to your heart Jack. You have excellent instincts." They both heard Sam's little car drive up, and the door slam. 

Sam saw the staff car and her heart jumped, thinking that something bad had happened. She opened the door and saw her Dad, and noticed that Jack was undamaged. "Dad! What a nice surprise." She hugged Jacob and looked at Jack who nodded, indicating that everything was ok. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Do I need a reason to visit my baby girl?" Jacob said, looking innocent. Sam looked at Jack's angelic face and decided it wouldn't be worth the headaches to find out what was going on. "Ok, can you stay for dinner?" she smiled, seeing the two men glance at each other in relief. "That would be great Sammy. Let me call George and let him know where I'll be. Can we have pizza? I haven't had a pizza for months now." Jacob pulled out a cell phone and walked to the porch for privacy. 

Jack beckoned Sam over, pulled her head down for a passionate kiss. Sam pulled back, "Jack! My Dad is here!" she hissed. "He's on the porch, relax." Jack pulled her in for another kiss when the door opened back up, causing Sam to jerk back and fall on her butt. Jacob casually walked over and gave her a hand up. "If you could put your hormones on hold, we could get a pizza?" This caused Jack to laugh, and Sam to scowl. She marched over to the phone and called in the pizza delivery.

Two weeks later 

            Jack was back at work on light duty. This essentially meant that he needed to clear up the paperwork on his desk, and that wouldn't interfere with the new cast that Janet had put on. It was lighter, and a brilliant blue. Jack had complained bitterly about the color, but Janet was totally unsympathetic. 

Like a ghost he could hear the cd that he had bought Sam down the hallway. She had loved her gift and had proved it in a most satisfactory way. As a result he wasn't getting much done, his head kept nodding forward. He definitely needed coffee. 


	6. Then there was 2

Disclaimer implied

            **June**

            Jack was waiting for Janet when Sam came in. She stopped short at the sight of Jack, sitting on the hospital bed, swinging his legs like a little boy. His head whipped up, dread on his face until he saw Sam.

            "What's cookin', good lookin'?" He asked Sam cheerfully. She closed her eyes, "Yuck. That was just awful Jack." She said in mock disgust. Jack just laughed, and she walked over to him and ran an affectionate hand over his head. He caught her hand and pulled her over to him between his legs. He fiddled with the buttons on her uniform, fingers brushing her breast. "Sorry." He said unrepentantly.

            "Yeah yeah. Keep your paddy paws to yourself Colonel." She took his hands and placed them on his lap then stepped away. She could feel her body desired to get a lot closer to him, but she had to keep her head. She looked at him and saw the adorable pout that he had. 

            "Would you quit that!?" she said, then heard Janet. "How can I help you Sam?" she asked walking by Sam and yanking the curtain around in front of Jack's face. "Hey!" he protested, causing Sam to giggle. Janet muffled a laugh and eyed Sam. "Well, tell your Doctor everything." She said. "I can heeeaaarr you." Jack's voice sing-songed from behind the curtain. At that point Sam laughed hysterically. She loved this new side of him, and couldn't hide it anymore. Janet just grinned, waiting for Sam to get a hold of herself. 

            Sam finally gasped, her laughter down to a soft chuckle. "I need something for my back. I think I pulled something." She hopped up on the bed and Janet nodded. "Too much exercise?" She said, digging through some things in the cabinet.

            "It could be when you fell off of the bed and.." Jack was interrupted by Sam's yelp. "Jack, shut up!" Janet just shook her head, and pulled out two pills. "Take these, and call me in the morning." Janet slapped the curtain causing Jack to jump. "Knock it off Doc." He complained. She yanked the curtain open and saw his eyes light up as he saw Sam standing there, arms crossed disapprovingly. 

            She stayed as Janet took off the cast for the final time. He wiggled his ankle slowly, grimacing at the dead fish white of the skin. Janet had him stand, then walk, then she nodded, satisfied. "OK, you are free as a bird Colonel." Jack put on his sock, but realized that he had left his other boot at home. He slapped his forehead, "Damn it! I left my boot at home." he stopped as Sam held up a boot. "Not to worry, I keep lists." She smirked at him.

            Janet smiled at the rightness of the two of them. "So, retirement ceremony tomorrow?" she asked. Jack nodded as he bent down, wincing at the pain of his knees, and tied his boot. "Yep, 1300. Come one come all to see the great Colonel O'Neill finally get a life!!" he said mockingly. Sam shook her head, "Just think of the rewards, Oh exalted Colonel." She said. His eyes rested on her beloved face. "Well, I suppose." Then yelped at she smacked him on the head and stomped out, "See ya Janet!" Jack raced after Sam, catching up to her at the corner. Janet laughed and returned to work.

            "Sam, when are you getting off tonight?" he asked, hands in his pockets. She glanced sideways at him, "1800, why?" She asked. "I finally have everything done, and my boxes all ready to go in the car. I shanghaied some guys to carry them up for me. So whenever you're ready so am I." He kissed her cheek and walked up to see General Hammond. She watched him thoughtfully, she sensed something was up.

            Jack knocked on the General's door. "Enter." And Jack turned the knob and walked in. "Colonel O'Neill. Lost the cast I see. What can I do for you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

            Jack pulled out a little velvet box. The General looked, "Gee Jack, that's real nice, but you're really not my type." Jack rolled his eyes, "Thank God." Hammond smiled hugely at his own joke and took the box. He opened it and took in a breath. "My God Jack, this is really something." He said, looking up at his friend. Jack smiled, "Thanks for the name of the jeweler. He was great with me since I was a nervous wreck." Jack smiled a little in remembrance, totally overwhelmed with decisions. When the jeweler had pulled this ring out of another closed case, Jack had known that it was the 'one'. Hammond handed back the box, "She is going to go into shock Jack. I wish I could be there to see it." He chuckled, just thinking about it. Jack smiled, "Now that you mentioned it…"

            Jack and Sam were headed to her house, Jack humming quietly to himself. Sam had turned on the news and was listening, glancing once in awhile at the man beside her. She turned on her street, noticing that there sure were a lot of cars parked around the house. Blessedly the driveway was clear for her little car. She pulled up, and parked, then turned to Jack. "What's up?" He shook his head, "Umm, I thought that this was your idea. I head something about a surprise retirement party?" Jack looked at her in puzzlement. They got out of the car and walked up to the door, Teal'c opened it, "Come in Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill." Jack laughed, "Why thanks Teal'c." he said, irony rich in his voice.

            Jacob turned from his conversation with General Hammond, smiling at them. Janet and one of the nurses were arranging finger foods and things. Sam's brother Mark, wife and kids were there. Cassie ran up for hugs from the both of them. Daniel was talking to Major Davis, some of the other SG teams were there, straining the capacity of Sam's house. Jack looked around and didn't see enough space to do what he needed. "Everybody, lets go out back for just a moment." He said raising his voice slightly. As everyone migrated out the sliding glass doors, Sam looked at Jack. He shook his head at her and gestured for her to go ahead of him.

            Daniel understood what Jack needed and casually arranged everybody in a loose semi circle. Jack waited for everyone to get quiet, then turned to Sam. He carefully kneeled, grimacing at the pain, on one knee looking up at her. "Sam. I have loved you forever. Probably since the first mission we had together. I am sorry that it has taken so long to say this, but I wanted everyone important to us to be here to hear me say it." Sam had tears sliding quietly down her face, and you could hear a pin drop. Birds were singing in the trees and the sun was shining on her hair, and it was a moment they would never forget. He pulled out the velvet box and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped. Nestled in the box was a 3 carat square cut diamond, with a ruby heart on each side. Her eyes looked down as Jack took the box and slipped the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me Samantha Carter, best friend and love of my life?" he asked quietly.

            Sam nodded, pulling him up and hugging him tightly. "Oh yes I will marry you Jack O'Neill, best friend and love of my life." She announced to him, her friends and family. Jack and Sam didn't hear the clapping and cheers, just the birds singing and their own voices whispering their love.

            They were married two days later, wanting not to wait anymore after he was officially retired. They went to a place where there were few trees and lots of beaches for their honeymoon, and of course, lived happily ever after. Did you doubt?


End file.
